Disney Heroes Special: The History of the Ancient Spirit
Disney Heroes Special: The History of the Ancient Spirit About the Special In this Special Movie , it shows about how the Disney Heroes and every major City on the coastline got destroyed by Chaos and Venom if the warning didn't heed plus Violet Parr dies by the H1N1 Virus, so that the Heroes become more unprepared and only a brave few remain to help the Ancient Spirit make their last stand Prologue In Late October on the last weekend before Halloween, Joss Possible was jogging to HQ in New York City and when he arrived, a lot of Heroes notice the bad news. He comes to the Hospital Wing and sees Kim Possible crying next to Elastigirl's shoulder plus Chi-Chi tells him that Ann Possible, Goku & Violet died by the Heart Virus, plus Vegeta became worried. But it was a reminder that the worst is to come, because on November 1st at 10 Am, Chaos appears in Times Square and destroy every rooftop in North Midtown. Our Heroes fought brave but Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Cat Lioness and Sonic the hedgehog including the freedom fighters, Mr Incredible, Elastigirl, the Police Chief, Master Splinter and Richard Parker are killed ono-by-one Now our remaining Heroes must make 1 last stand to stop Venom & Chaos from wiping out Mankind because this is a new era on Earth......an Era of Darkness. Struggling to save the Future The Story begins 13 years later at somewhere in Downtown Boston, Chaos attacks the city by throwing cars, damaging stores and taking out Police Officers. But then the 4 Turtles now 10 years older confront the enemy and the battle ends with a tie so they head to their new hideout in Central Park for a new plan. At the same time, we find Kim Possible now as a 30 year-old driving with 21 year-old Trunks Jr when they hear the news that Boston got attacked and he decides to fly there but when he arrived to see the damaged city, he sees Gohan Jr as a 25 year-old taking out a wave of Super Battle Droids. Later that evening they got together with Peter Parker as a 31 year-old and Mary Jane as a 30 year-old including the Ancient Spirit for Dinner, they know that Chaos can't be stopped without the 7 Chaos Emeralds and their only hope is by building a time machine so they can head to the past and warn Ann Possible about the threat, Gohan Jr decides to train Kim by reaching Super Saiyan The death of Gohan Jr The next morning, Gohan Jr and Kim trains for the battle against Chaos but she didn't look for the spark to trigger, then they sense Chaos attacking the city of Houston so Gohan Jr decides to confront the enemy but Trunks Jr asks if he wants to go with him and Gohan Jr agrees. But before they can glide, Kim got knocked out by Gohan Jr and he reminds her that she's not ready plus she'll understand one day then he heads for Houston. In Downtown, Chaos 6 takes out small brick buildings, blew up Cars and leveled a High School building. But then Gohan Jr shows up as a Super Saiyan and attacks the enemy with an upper hand plus as the thunderstorm starts pouring rain, Chaos tells him that the thunderstorm will be Gohan Jr's disadvantage. Back on the safe hill, Kim recovers and sees that Gohan Jr went to face Chaos so she glides towards Houston. Back in Downtown, Chaos finds the final Chaos Emerald then he transforms into Perfect Chaos and uses the Laser blast at full power to kill Gohan Jr plus it blows up a tall Skyscraper. After Perfect Chaos leaves, Kim finds that Downtown Houston is flooded and when she finds the dead body of Gohan Jr, she was devastated. First she lost her family then her friends and now Gohan Jr, she got very angry and transforms into a Super Saiyan Kim vs Perfect Chaos 1 month later back at the new HQ, Peter puts the finishing touches of the Time Machine and Kim now as a 120 lb lightweight bodybuilder has made a cure for the Heart Virus so it can save Violet and avoid infecting Goku & Ann, then the Radio announcer tells them that Chaos is attacking Myrtle Beach and needed backup, Kim decides it's time to battle Chaos and she glides for the destination. In Myrtle Beach, Perfect Chaos takes out a Hotel Building and levels the Docks. But then Kim shows up in her Super Saiyan form and attacks with her new skill. She became sucessful but it was short-lived when the enemy recovered and tries to attack with both his tentacles, Kim avoids them by leaping every Hotel building then she got hit by a energy bomb and lands in the water. Just as Perfect Chaos is about to finish off Kim, the Ancient Spirit rescues her and they both flew to safety. Epilogue The next morning, Kim awakens in a medical Room seeing Mary Jane and she tells her that the Ancient Spirit saved her life from Perfect Chaos plus a few surviving Heroes won't stop trying until they succeed. Then 2 days later after Kim's 30th Birthday, she, her daughter Anne and the Ancient Spirit takes off in a Time Machine so they can warn the Disney Heroes. Then the Movie Special ends with Future Kim arriving to the Present so she can tell Ann Possible & Goku the threat, he gives her an Antidote for the H1N1 Virus that Violet will get and on November 1st, our Heroes prepare to attack Chaos 1. QUOTES (First lines of the Special Movie) (Joss Possible was jogging back to HQ near sundown and when she arrived, she saw the Heroes gathered at the Hospital Room for the bad news) Police Chief: 'Joss...we got some bad news' (Joss enters the Medical Room and sees Kim Possible crying with Elastigirl comfort her) Kim Possible: (Crying) 'No!' Chi-Chi: 'Joss, i'm sorry but Goku, Violet and your Mom died by the Heart Virus' Vegeta: (He becomes worried) 'Kakarrot...no' (A image of Ann Possible, Goku & Violet fades into the sunset) Narrator: 'Ann Possible, Violet Parr and Goku died by the deadly Heart Virus, but the tragic event our Heroes saw...is what's to come' (A week later, Chaos 1 attacks Midtown Mahattan by tossing cars and blowing up signs) Narrator: 'On November 1st at 10 Am, Chaos appears out of nowhere and attacks New York City. The Disney Heroes and the Z-Fighters are the only defense on Earth to succeed (Piccolo attacks Chaos 1 but he gets killed by the Solar Punch) Piccolo is the first to try and the first to die (Chaos 2 kills Vegeta and the Z Fighters) Vegeta was next to be killed, along with Yamcha, Krillin, Tien & Gohan. (Sonic meets his end by Chaos 4) one-by-one, the Freedom Fighters including Sonic the hedgehog and Master Splinter is destroyed' (Chaos 4 now settles in the flooded Miami area) Narrator: 'Now Chaos rules the Earth and 13 years later, it's a beginning of a new era...the Era of Darkness' (At the new hideout in Central Park, Gohan Jr as a 25 year-old decides to train Kim Possible) Young Adult Gohan Jr: 'Chaos is powerful but I'm going to train you to become a Female Super Saiyan and if you work hard, you'll become strong' Adult Kim Possible: 'I'm ready for anything' Teenager Goten: 'Ok, we'll start training tomorrow' (In the Dining Room) Mary Jane: 'I'm glad you're staying with us, Gohan Jr' Young Adult Gohan Jr: 'Chew attack' (He eats the Chicken & Rice) 9 year-old Anne: 'Wow, chew Attack!' (She eats it also) (After their workout, Kim tries to transform into a Female Super Saiyan in Central Texas) Young Adult Gohan Jr: 'That's it, Kim. let go of your fear and unleash your hidden flame. Think about your Family that Chaos have destroyed with Venom, use your talent to light that spark and blow yourself up' Adult Kim Possible: (Yells) (Her power level increases but almost transformed) 'I almost got it' (At the Rocky cliff near the plains) Adult Kim Possible: 'I almost had the transformation' Young Adult Gohan Jr: 'That's no problem, you just need to find the right motivation. I had it back then, I try to control my hidden power and then, the dam breaks' (Gohan Jr senses Chaos in Houston, Texas) Young Adult Gohan Jr: 'I gotta stop Chaos before he kills more people (He powers up to Super Saiyan) listen closely, Kim. No matter what happens, stay safe' Adult Kim Possible: 'But I trained hard with you & the Ancient Spirit, we can stop him together' Teenager Trunks Jr: 'And I can give her a hand, we're good at this' Super Saiyan Young Adult Gohan Jr: 'Ok, you win. Let's get him' Adult Kim Possible: 'Yes! Now it's time to put my skills to the test (But then she gets knocked out cold) uh' Super Saiyan Young Adult Gohan Jr: 'Sorry, Kim. But I won't forgive myself if anything happens to you and your daughter Anne, it looks like I'll have to handle this for now and you're not ready for this. Trunks Jr...take care of her & Joss, she needs you now. See you later' (Then he glides for the city) (The Thunderstorm begins as Chaos prepares to attack again) Chaos 6: 'This thunderstorm will be your demise' Young Adult Super Saiyan Gohan Jr: 'Even if I fail, someone even stronger will take my place. There is no end for me, no end!' (Kim glides across the flooded Downtown Houston Area and sees Gohan Jr lying dead) Adult Kim Possible: 'Gohan Jr...you were my best friend and warrior, you've been everything to me (She begins crying soft) (Thinking) I lost my Mom, my friends, my Family...and now Gohan Jr also!' (Then she begins increasing her power level to the highest and transformed into a Female Super Saiyan) Super Saiyan Adult Kim Possible: 'NO!' (Screaming in anger) Narrator: '1 month later, the Time Machine is near to completion' (Kim sees the Time Machine almost complete) Adult Kim Possible: 'I hope the Antidote cures Violet' Peter Parker: 'With hope, there's still a chance' 10 year-old Anne Possible: 'Anything is possible if you succeed' (Radio Announcer): 'We have reports that Perfect Chaos is attacking Myrtel Beach, the people are evacuating to high ground so if you're near the city, please stay away from flooded areas' Adult Kim Possible: 'Ok, it's time to save the people' Adult Kim Possible: (She starts gliding across the U.S Eastern Seaboard and powers up to Super Saiyan) 'Now I'm ready to battle Chaos and avenge Gohan Jr's death' Super Saiyan Adult Kim Possible: 'Why are you doing this? Perfect Chaos: 'I came from the Master Emerald by Venom thanks to Dr Eggman, that's why I planned to send mankind to extinction' Mary Jane: 'You looked injured' Adult Kim Possible: 'What happened to me?' Peter Parker: 'The Ancient Spirit saved your life and he wants to go with you in the Time Machine' Adult Kim Possible: 'I'm ready to travel through the Time Machine' Peter Parker: 'As soon you're healed, you'll head to the Past and save Violet' 10 year-old Anne Possible: I'm coming with you, you're gonna need a extra hand' (Last lines of the Movie Special) Adult Kim Possible: 'Ok, I'm ready for takeoff' Young Anne Possible: 'I can't wait to see your younger self' Mary Jane: 'Good luck and hurry home safe' Ancient Spirit: 'As long we're able to change the Future, there's hope' (Then the Ancient Spirit, Kim and Anne disappear in the flying Time Machine vehicle) Gallery The Z Fighters.jpg|The Z-Fighters before they're killed by Chaos Future Super Saiyan Gohan Jr prepares for his last battle against the new formed Perfect Chaos.jpg|Future Super Saiyan Gohan Jr before he is killed by Perfect Chaos Perfect Chaos near Downtown Miami.jpg|Perfect Chaos attacking Downtown Houston Future Super Saiyan Gohan Jr.png|Future Super Saiyan Gohan Jr prepares to face Chaos 6 Downtown Houston in ruins.jpg|The ruins of Downtown Houston Category:Disney Channel Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Fantasy Category:Fiction Category:Drama Category:Hope Category:Tragic Category:Family